ton passé est mon futur
by ylg
Summary: imaginez que Mabel quitte son coin de Californie une plus grande ville et y rencontre un autre jeune fille dont l'imagination autrefois a été débordante... Riley a peut être oublié Bing Bong mais ça n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera. ::du choupi et du crack terrible et du partage en vrille : Mabel/Riley, Aoshima/Bing Bong::
1. deux fillettes humaines

**Titre :** Ton passé est mon futur (1/2)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Bases :** Gravity Falls et Inside Out (Vice versa)  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Mabel Pines/Riley  
 **Genre :** premiers émois  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, entre autres ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** calendrier de l'évent ! spiracle de noël !  
 **Avertissement :** underage et crack pairing  
 **Nombre de mots :** 340

oOo

La famille Pines a déménagé, après cet été que les jumeaux ont été envoyés passer à Gravity Falls, de Piedmont à San Francisco. Mabel déteste le changement, même si ça n'est pas pour aller si loin ; heureusement, dans son nouveau quartier, sa nouvelle école, elle est accueillie par une fille géniale.  
Riley sait ce que c'est d'être la nouvelle : elle l'a été elle-même juste l'année précédente. Elle devient très vite sa nouvelle meilleure amie et même plus encore.

Elles se font des sleep over à deux, avec personne d'autre. Elles adorent essayer des produits de beauté l'une sur l'autre ; se peindre mutuellement le visage ou se brosser les cheveux leur fait battre le cœur plus fort à toutes les deux, celle qui reçoit le soin autant que celle qui l'accomplit. Parler des garçons qu'elles seraient censées vouloir séduire en se rendant jolies, en revanche, ne les intéresse plus du tout. Elles ne perdent pas une occasion de se tenir la main, et aiment dormir ensemble, serrées bien fort l'une contre l'autre.

Elles ont l'âge des premiers émois, mais ne comprennent pas encore ce qui leur arrive, faute d'avoir reçu une éducation suffisante et pertinente sur le sujet. Elles se rendent juste compte que, en se prenant dans leurs bras, se frotter contre la hanche l'une de l'autre est délicieux. Dans leur innocence, elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles font, juste que ça leur plaît.

Mabel a gardé des traces du Weirdmaggedon et des manigances de Bill Cipher. Un soir où elles dorment ensemble après avoir joué ainsi et ne sont pas loin de se murmurer  
« Je t'aime »  
elle dit à Riley à la place,  
« J'aimerais t'inviter à Mabeland. »  
Mais elles s'endorment sans qu'elle ait réussi à lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Cette nuit-là, elles rêvent l'une de l'autre, et sans savoir comment, les rêves de Mabel sauvent de l'oubli une créature de l'esprit de Riley en visite dans son esprit. Son inconscient, immédiatement, décide de l'héberger dans son propre royaume imaginaire.

o


	2. et des trucs en partie dauphins

**Titre :** Ton passé est mon futur (2/2)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Bases :** Gravity Falls et Inside Out (Vice versa)  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Mabel Pines/Riley, Bing Bong x Aoshima  
 **Genre :** partage en sucette  
 **Gradation :** R / M  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, entre autres ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** calendrier de l'évent ! spiracle de noël !  
 **Avertissement :** crack pairing  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

oOo

Bing Bong miraculeusement récupéré des brumes du vidage de la mémoire ne retrouve plus sa route dans un Imagination Land démoli et refait à neuf. Aoshima lui souhaite la bienvenue dans l'équivalent chez Mabel.

La partie dauphin de Bing Bong, sous la barbe-à-papa rose, se voit moins que ses côtés chat à moustache et éléphant à trompe, mais maintenant qu'il est à nouveau heureux, elle s'entend nettement dans ses cris et ses chants, et l'appel qu'il émet, créature qui a tellement besoin de compagnie, est facilement entendu d'Aoshima.  
Aoshima, lui, possède un vrai rostre, un melon bombé percé d'un évent, et aussi des bras humains : pour défendre et protéger ce qui lui est cher.  
Tous deux des créations d'esprits juvéniles datant d'époques innocentes, ils ne savent pas non plus ce qui se passent dans les esprits qu'ils habitent et qui les animent. Ils n'ont pas de mots pour décrire les jeux de leurs maîtresses respectives, qu'ils partagent à leur manière.  
Ils existent pour aimer et jouer, à leur manière, pas pour penser.

L'évent d'Aoshima, qui manquerait à Bing Bong dans la réalité pour émettre ses chants, le fascine. Il le caresse de la trompe qu'il a à la place et qui lui permet un autre genre de musique. Il est tellement heureux d'exister à nouveau et d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui veut de lui, qu'il exprime sa joie et sa gratitude en jouant directement tout contre, puis carrément dedans, là où ça crée une résonance inattendue et des vibrations magiques.  
Les bras multiples et puissants d'Aoshima sont là pour tenir serré très fort et l'emmener voler à travers des arcs-en-ciel... pour toujours ou presque. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Riley et Mabel grandissent un peu plus et comprennent ce qu'elles désirent et ce qu'elles font, qu'elles arrêtent ou décident de continuer.


End file.
